


Bed Head

by ixiepixie



Series: 101 Ways to Fail in Bed [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fail sex, M/M, Omega Verse, USUK - Freeform, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Not all sex goes as planned.





	Bed Head

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series I'm making about various ways to fail at sex.

“Oh yes, just like that- ooh~”

The sounds of grunts, moans, and a banging headboard were the only noise in the Kirkland-Jones house at 1 am this night, It was a night of passion, of love, and most importantly, hot needy sex. Too long had Arthur been deprived of his mate, the stupid cocky Alpha having to leave for a two day business retreat was torturous to his Omega instincts. Now was his time to take his fill, and he greedily ate it all up.

It seemed that Alfred shared his sentiment, seeing as he was rigorously fucking Arthur into the mattress, and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. “Please, ah- Alfred, more~”, Arthur begged his mate with absolutely zero inhibitions, “I need more- ah- oh gods YES~”

His cries sang to the heavens once Alfred doubled the strength of his thrusts, intent on pleasing his Omega. The Alpha began sucking on the exposed neck of his lover, leaving marks so that everyone would be reminded of just who Arthur was mated to. The sandy blonde ate the attention up, set even closer to the edge of climax from his mate’s show of possession. He was so close. So. Fucking. Close--

BANG.

“Mother of fuck!!”

Arthur’s head had collided with their bed’s headboard, making him see stars, and they weren’t the good kind. All movements ceased, a concerned frown on Alfred’s face as he looked to his mate. “Oh my gosh, are you okay, babe??”, he began, his voice laced with held back desire and genuine concern as he pulled out and tried to maneuver himself out of their tangle of limbs and bedsheets , “Hold on, let me check your he--”

The Alpha didn’t get to finish that sentence. He had misjudged how far he was from the edge of the bed and his knee met only air, sending him tumbling off the side of the bed, Arthur rolling close to the edge as well.

It was silent for only a moment as they just laid there in shock. Then the giggles began. It started from Arthur, a hand on his head where he had hit it, but the pain was quickly being replaced with laughter. Alfred followed suit, seeing Arthur’s smile was always welcome to him, and this whole situation was just plain silly. They both sat there laughing, neither one making a move to get back into position on the bed so they could continue their romp.

Eventually, Alfred got up from his spot on the floor and made his way back to the bed. An odd giggle or two still passed his lips when he spoke, “So then, where were we?”


End file.
